


Regression Operation

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: A young woman wakes up in a place that’s not her own. It doesn’t take long for that to become the least of her worries…





	Regression Operation

Your eyes flutter open, your vision still blurry from your sleep. You don’t know how you fell asleep, and why your alarm clock didn’t wake you up, but both of those concerns weren’t as pressing once you started to feel the cold and sterilized air brush against your body. While you were sleeping, somebody had stripped you naked, leaving your supple body to slowly grow stiff from the heatless environment.

You tried to move your hands to rub the sleep out of your eyes, only to feel a strain around your wrists. You look down at your body, and you find that both your ankles and your wrists have been bound to the table you’re lying on, yet your head had escaped the same fate, presumably so that you could take a good look at your helplessness. You try and scream, only to realize that your mouth has been stuffed full of some kind of damp cloth which sucked up all the sound, especially as it grew wetter and smelly from your saliva staining it.

You briefly tug your arms and legs to try and escape your bindings, writhing a little against the surface of the table in the process, before you hear the foreboding sound of doors sliding open. A flash of light poured into the room, blinding you for a few seconds, before the culprit stepped forth. You don’t know what you were expecting, but what you saw definitely wasn’t quite it.

The arriving figure, basking in the light coming from the hallway outside which served to illuminate her pink braided hair, was clad in a fetishistic nurse’s uniform. Her thighs, stomach and even part of her bosom was bare and exposed, as all that the leathery fabric covered up, was her shoulders, her waist and her legs, with her bosom just barely covered by a bikini top and supplemented with a second layer of green semi-transparent plastic. If you didn’t know any better, you’d have called her a BDSM specialist. At the very least, she was a woman, giving you a tiny bit of relief. If the culprit had been a man, you’d have feared for your virginity...

The nurse circled your table, examining you thoroughly with her hawk-like gaze. She didn’t say a single word the entire time, which only served to make her that much more off putting. Her gloved hand brushed up against your stomach, eliciting a tiny muffled giggle from your gagged mouth, as it felt like the side of a balloon was being rubbed up against you. Even that didn’t force even a single smile from the nurse’s face as she continued to examine your body with her hands. She had no restraint, as evident by how she roughly she pulled back on your stiff nipples, the pleasurable pain shooting through your body like a lightning bolt and keeping you focused on your plight.

You want to scream at her, shout obscenities at her, and just be free of her torment... But of course, she had different plans. Her stoic expression finally cracked as her rosy lips opened up. “Everything seems in order... Yes, you’re ready for the procedure.” The dry sounding nurse remarked as she grabbed a syringe from her belt, dripping with a foul looking brown liquid... You didn’t know what was in it, but you knew it wasn’t good for you in any sense of the word. You made an honest effort to struggle against your binds, but it didn’t prevent the nurse from sliding the needle into your abdomen, making your body shiver and nearly convulse from the feeling while the drug was directly injected into your bloodstream.

To your surprise, as soon as the nurse had finished her injection, she went straight ahead and untied your restraints, letting you stand up on the cold and sterile floor. “Your clothes are on a chair outside. I suggest you only put on the most necessary of gartments, lest you want to ruin them all from taking too long.” Her cryptic statement leaves you with more questions than answers, but the grumbling noise coming from your stomach managed to answer one of them. The nurse finally emoted a bit more with a slight smirk, as she leaned over your shoulder and whispered “Don’t mess yourself too hard, Baby Girl.” before slapping you across the rear-cheek to send you running into the hallway out of a mix of embarassment and sheer need to get away from that crazy nurse.

The words she left you with weren’t far from the truth, as she had indeed left all of your clothes in the hallway, even if she had emphasized your paw-patterned panties by laying them by their lonesome on the seat of the chair. The noise that your stomach only intensified as the seconds passed by, so you quickly slipped on the panties, as childish as you now realize they were, before you ran as quickly as you could down the sterile hospital halls.

The more you ran, the more the need for a bathroom arose. Your breath grew thinner and hastier as you turned down one of the corners, only to find yourself in another featureless and doorless hallway. It felt like you had been running around in circles inside of an endless maze, and the clock was ticking. Those drugs would soon claim control of your bowels, and when they did... You didn’t want to think about what’d happen, you just wanted to focus on the task at hand instead.

Another dulled corner, another corridor. And another... And another… It continued like this for minutes, your stomach growing more and more upset with every useless corridor. It got so bad that you were forced onto your knees, crawling along to try and make it to a bathroom... Until you saw it. A beacon of hope in the despair that was crashing down on you... A WC Sign, albeit one labelled with a baby next to it... You didn’t know exactly what that meant, but you knew you had found what you needed. Just a little more, and you’d be home free...

You felt your stomach twist and turn, and your heart sank for a brief moment. You had run out of time. You hug yourself, trying to contain your poor tummy’s aching cries, but it was far too late. Your rear cried out, a soft fart staining your white panties, warning of the incoming avalanche... And then it happened. Your poor hole spread itself wide as a long, thick rope of waste poured its way into your underwear. You wanted to scream. You wanted to cry... But it didn’t come out. Your body worked against your wishes, as the long serpentine shit continued to inch its way into your panties. It was a miracle that they hadn’t ruptured from the quantity of shit pouring into them.

Despite the mess that you were forcefully and shamefully expulging into your panties, you continued to crawl forward, into the bathroom that you desperately needed to use. Every little movement caused the mess to worsen, the consistency of your poopies lessening by the minute and turning into much instead of solid logs. With the way your panties were sagging, it’d almost look like you were messing a diaper instead of an adult’s underwear... And yet that wasn’t on your mind. Your eyes were darting around the bathroom for a potty to use, and defying all odds, there was one in plain sight...

As you crawled your way towards the hard looking potty, groaning and filling the seat of your sagging panties with every passing second to the point where the poopy-filled undies were dragging against the floor, you painstakingly try to make it there.. To the place where you can... Where you can...

Your mind drew a blank. Why were you trying to get to the potty? You had already made a big oopsie in your panties, which really made the potty pointless... But you were a big girl, you were supposed to use the potty... Maybe you could still use it? Following that train of thought, you climb onto the big potty, dragging your mess-filled undies onto the potty and mushing it up against your butt a little bit more. You rock back and forth, giggling like the kid you are, and make a loud fart noise with your lips as you push another little log into the massive mess in your panties, causing the amazing gartment to sag off of the seat while you wobble.

As you wiggle around like a baby, you hear a familiar sound, a heel clacking against the tiled floor, before you hear a woman tisking... “You didn’t make it, it seems. The laxatives were too strong for somebody like you.” The nurse was back, and she actually looked a little bit happy! You think you did a good job, after all a big girl like her wouldn’t be smiling if you hadn’t done something good! You reach out towards her, and she scoops you up by the armpits, slipping you out of your super messy undies. “There there, you don’t have to be a stinker like that anymore...” She cooed while carrying you over to the table that jutted out of the wall, for babies like you.

You giggle a little as you’re laid down on the table, and shiver a little once the nurse starts to wipe away at your dirty, ‘muddy’ bottom. “Of course, I never expected that you’d be able to endure that dose. That was hardly any normal laxative. It’s designed to maximize excrement output by reducing mental capacity...” The nurse spoke a lot of gibberish that you couldn’t really understand, so you just nodded along without a care, prompting the nurse to shake her head. “You’re right, you don’t care a bit, little baby girl. You’ve pooped out all your smarts already... Here, let’s make sure you don’t poop the rest out, shall we?”

As soon as the pink haired woman finished speaking, she pulled lled a white and crinkly garment from the panel on the wall- a thick, big girl diapie! You gush and gurgle a little as she pats you on the tummy, hushing you as she bends you backwards slightly, and starts to rub at your sensitive bits with her powder-covered gloves. Wouldn’t want the diapie to hurt your baby butt. You let out a little moan, your adult mind trying to claw its way back into dominance using the pleasure to dig through the mess you had made in your brain, only for the nurse to pull off her plastic glove and run her hand through your hair, pushing the remnants of your big girl mind back into obscurity.

The final step couldn’t come sooner, as the nurse finally slid the back of the diapie underneath your butt, weaving the wings and the main part of the padding through your legs, and then shutting the wings together using the latches, leaving your cute butt firmly secured. You giggle a little as mommy nurse pats your padded crotch and slips a pacifier into your mouth. Once it’s in however, you close your eyes and strain yourself, wanting to test out your brand new diapie.

You tighten your butt as hard as you can, only for the hole to let out a blurp of a fart before it let the few remainders of mushed shit slide out, causing the back of your diapie to bulge outward. It wasn’t enough to make it grow brown, but it was enough for the smell to start. Mommy shook her head and sighed. “You really have become a good baby girl... Here, let’s carry you off to your crib, so you can get a little bit of sleep.” She said as she picked you up by the armpits again, and kept you lifted by wrapping her arms around you. You naturally return the favor and happily hug her, giggling as she carried you throughout the halls.

After all that poopy fun however, your body was starting to feel pretty sleepy. You yawned and started to rest your head on Mommy’s shoulder, her brisk pace lulling you further into dreamland. You wanted to stay up, to see where you’d sleep, but you just couldn’t stay awake any longer... Maybe Mommy’d let you play tomorrow… Wouldn’t that be nice...?

You yawn one last time, before your eyes shut for good, and you start to snore. Your mommy doesn’t bother waking you, and merely gives you a little kiss on the cheek. “Sweet dreams, baby girl.” She murmurs, leaving her heels against the paved floor as the last sounds within your cute little ears... 


End file.
